El final de mi camino
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Estaban todos allí, me esperabam, como siempre lo habían hecho. Mis amigos, brillando con su juventud de antaño. Todos nos encontramos de nuevo, en el final de mi camino.


**Feliz Navidad a todos. Llevaba tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, pero la verdad es que el instituto es estresante. Vienen las vacaciones, espero poder escribir algo. Y esto, que traigo hoy.. es sólo un detalle que tenía pendiente conmigo misma. **

**No lo he revisado, lo siento. No puedo releer lo que he escrito, le encontraría tantos fallos que el valor de subirlo desaparecería. Así que espero que esté más o menos presentable. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, y seguir esperandome siempre. **

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

EL FINAL DE MI CAMINO

-Vamos abuela, vayamos ya- gritó la pequeña niñita tomada de la mano de su abuela. La anciana sonrió y miró con aquellos ojos castaños, más claros que antaño, a su preciosa nieta. La pequeña, de menos de una década, sonreía y sus ojos azules brillavan vívidamente. -¿Abuela?- le preguntó, viéndo su mirada perdida en ella.

-Si, ya vamos- tomó con más fuerza la mano de la pequeña y entró. Entró en ese lugar donde tantas veces había estado, un lugar lleno de recuerdos, de aventuras. Ese lugar.

-¡El mundo digital!- gritó con euforía la pequeña mientras soltaba la mano de su anciana abuela. Sus dos pies pisaban hierba verde y el Sol relucía en sus cabellos dorados. La niña corrió deprisa, lanzándose encima del pasto.

-¡Ten cuidado Hikari!- le gritó la abuela, viéndo a su pequeña descendiente correr y saltar por el amplio lugar.

-Lo tendré- le respondió. La abuela sólo pudo sonreir tiernamente. Vió como la más pequeña de su família corría por esa tierra, esa tierra suya. Luego con mucho cuidado andó hacia una vieja haya cerca del pasto. Se agarró al tronco del árbol y lentamente se sentó en el suelo. Muy lentamente. Normal, la edad. Los años pasaban, y eso nadie se lo iba a negar. ¡Ya no tenía esas piernas finas y fuertes! Su cabello ahora era gris, gris y siempre rocogido, la piel seguía siendo del mismo color pero llena de arrugas. Pero ella orgullosa, ¡ni una sola gota de crema revitalizante había en su piel! Ella estaba orgullosa de los años que tenía, de lo mucho que había vivido, de lo mucho que había hecho!

Sintió de pronto algo encima de una de sus manos, una piel suava que reconoció al instante. ¡Ya eran años de sentir ese tacto entre sus manos!

-Hola vieja amiga- murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos. Su compañera se acercó a ella y se subió encima de sus piernas. La anciana abrió sus ojos, estos encontraron rápidamente los profundos ojos azules de su más querida amiga. -Estás igual que siempre- sonrió la mujer.

-Hola...-susurró aquel ser digital. No podía decir lo mismo, su corazón se encogía al ver los rastros del tiempo en el rostro de su compañera. Había envejecido tanto... ya hacía muchos años que había dejado la niñez. La niñez, ella la conoció siendo niña y ahora ya era abuela. Ya no tenía el cabello castaño, ni era bajita, ni llevaba un silbato colgado de su cuello. Ya no.

-¡No me mires así!- le regañó la mujer. -¡Estoy vieja, pero puedo verte perfectamente!

-Kari- dijo la gata blanca.

-¿Ves eso?- le preguntó la mujer mientras señalaba algo en la distancia. La gata frunció el entrecejo y observó lo que su amiga señalaba. Kari dirigía su dedo hacia su nieta, la pequeña Hikari. -Por eso he vivido tanto, ¡por el futuro!- gritó emocionada. La gata, Gatomon, giró de nuevo hacia ella. -¡Es la viva imagen de su madre! Y su madre- suspiró en ese instante- tan parecida a Takeru.

-Tienes razón- colaboró su digital. Las dos se miraron.

-Takeru, murió hace años. ¿Cuantos llevamos ya sin él?- preguntó a nadie la mujer. -La vejez, supongo... aunque esa vida tan agitada que llevaba seguro que influuyó bastante- sonrió al recordarle. -Antes, hubiera llorado al pensar en mi marido... pero ahora ya no. Lloré mucho en su dia, pero la vida me deparó cosas nuevas y seguí afrontando. Todos mis nietos conocieron a su abuelo, todos excepto ella. Mi pequeña Hikari, ojalá le hubieras conocido. Takeru era tan...-Hikari buscó una palabra en sus recuerdos- tan él.-sonrió. Gatomon la imitó.

Hikari cerró los ojos un instante y vió una gran luz en la oscuridad. Una luz que brillaba muy potentenmente. Mantubo los ojos cerrados, y su mente se acercó a aquella luz. Y en ella vió algo, una sombra. Una sombra que, ¿la esperaba?. No, no era una sombra sino una persona. Alguien de pie. Su corazón se encogió al ver que la luz empezaba a desmentir aquella sombra, a descubrirla. La sonrisa asomó a los labios de aquel recuerdo. Y ella quería verlo, con aquellos ojos llenos de esperanza de su niñez. Él sonrió y ella se acercó un paso más hacia él.

-Así es Hikari, él era especial, como tu lo eres- habló la gata. Hikari abrió los ojos y suavemente la acarició. Su corazón latió fuertemente, y puso una de sus manos encima de su pecho. -Sabes...ayer ví a la nieta de Daivis- habló Gatomon.

-¿La nieta de Daisuke?- preguntó ella. la recordaba, también era una niña pero tenía unos cuantos años más que su Hikari. -¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien, la pequeña Motomiya llevaba en sus brazos al pequeño demi-veemon- Gatomon bajó la mirada.

-Seguro que la niña conserva el humor de su abuelo- soltó una carcajada Hikari. -Daivis, creó que jamás olvidaré sus bromas en primaria, y lo mal que se llevaban él y Takeru al principio de la historia. ¡También ese carácter tan parecido a mi hermano! Daivis.. jamás dejamos de ser amigos, aunque pasara el tiempo. Me hubiera gustado haber tenido una gran conversación con él, pero ya es demasiado tarde- la mujer volvió a suspirar.

Otro sombra, una sombra más había aparecido al lado de la anterior. Hacía la señal de victoria mientras recolgaba el brazo en los ombros de la anterior. También una sonrisa, muy amplia, se podía ver en su rostro. Hikari dió otro paso, acercándose más...

-¡Gatomon!- gritó Hikari. -¿qué llevas en tu cola?- le preguntó a la gata mientras tomaba en sus manos aquella cola blanca. En ella descubrió una pequeña pluma rojiza, que se mantenía sujeta gracias al anillo de Gatomon. Hikari tomó con cuidado la pluma y la abrazo.

-De Hawkmon...-suspiró la gata. Hikari recordó en esos instantes.

-Ese maldito accidente, se los llevó a los dos- aún le dolía ese recuerdo. Miyako y Ken, ambos habían muerto en un terrible accidente de avión. Se iban de vacaciones, y sus tres pequeños hijos estaban a cargo de los hermanos de Inoue. Un motor del avión se averió y sólo quedaron cenizas. -Fue terrible, fueron los primeros en marchar. Miyako- casi lloró la mujer al recordar a su compañera de ADN, ese bofetón que le dió aquella vez sí que sirvió. Y Ken, quien mató al emperador digimon y se sobrepuso, luego triunfó. Ganaron la batalla, como siempre.

¡Ya eran cuatro! ¡Cuatro sombras! Cuatro que se sobreponían a la brillante luz del fondo del camino. ¿Quienes eran? Les reconocía si, y por eso se iba acercándo cada vez más. Otro paso, y otro de regalo. El camino se iba haciendo más corto. Todos sonreían.

-Ven...

-¡Abuela Hikari!- gritó la niña mientras corría hacia las dos amigas. La pequeña corría tan deprisa que no miraba por dónde iba, y entonces cayó al suelo tras golpearse con alguien...

-¡Lo siento!- gritó ese niño de cabellos castaños y ojos color de miel. -No miraba por dónde iba- el joven ayudó a Hikari a levantarse. La pequeña sonrió mientrás quitaba un poco de tierra de sus pantalones.

-Gracias- dijo Hikari, y puso sus ojos azulados en el joven. Este sonrió.

-Bueno, nos vemos- el joven se despidió con la mano. -¡Vamos Palmon!- gritó. Un extraño ser apareció de entre la hierba. Hikari y Gatomon observaron sorprendidos al digimon planta, quien las miraba igualmente. Tras unos breves segundos Palmon hizo un pequeño asentimiento y se lanzó a la carrera detrás de su compañero.

-Palmon- susurró Gatomon. La anciana vió partir al niño, y de verdad se parecía a Mimi, pero tenía ese aire a Koushiro... su nieta, al fin y al cabo.

-Mimi, era tan divertida ella- sonrió la anciana. -Recuerdo sus vestidos, recuerdo esa sonrisa y esa alegria. ¡Tan hermosa en la boda con Koushiro! y todos nos alegramos tanto por ellos... Fue ella quién eligió mi vestido de boda, también estaba preciosa, ¿verdad?- pregunó finamente a su digital.

-Gatomon- la pequeña Hikari ya abrazaba al digital de su abuela. Siempre le había encantado, con ese pelaje suave...

Hikari, por su parte, pensó más en su amiga. Sabía que ya no estaba entre ellos, fue tan triste ese funeral. Koushiro no dejó de llorar, siempre la quiso. Igual, unos años más tarde él yacía junto a ella. Sus dos amigos. ¡Que gran sorpresa al saber que estaban juntos! Nadie se lo hubiera esperado nunca... y es que eran tan diferentes.

La sombra que acababa de aparecer parecía que estrangulaba a la de su lado. Ahora ya eran cuatro más, ocho. El grupo iba en augmento. Y compatían la misma sonrisa. Las dos nuevas sombras se tomaban de la mano, con mucho cariño. Los cabellos grises y largos de Hikari empezaron a brillar, y a volverse más cortos y más vivos.

Tanto tiempo...

-Sabes abuela- tomó la mano de la anciana la pequeña Hikari.

-Dime, pequeña- le preguntó con dulzura la mayor. La niña la miró.

-En mi clase de este año hay un chico que se llama como tú- explicó rápidamente la pequeña rubia. Kari la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Se llama Hikari?- preguntó confundida.

-¡no!- negó la pequeña. -No, no, se llama Yagami.

-Yagami- la abuela sonrió ladeando la cabeza. -¿Cómo es?- aunque una imagen se formaba ya en su cabeza.

-Pues, es un gran bocazas- zanjó Hikari. Gatomon y Kari soltaron una gran carcajada. -Tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos también oscuros.

-Ahá- Hikari puso una mano en su barbilla.

-¿qué?- preguntó impaciente la niña.

-Quizás sea família tuya- sonrió la abuela. La pequeña abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¿família? Cómo..¿otro hermano?

-No, no- negó la mujer. -Un primo, así que le próximo día de clase, debes tratarlo muy bien. ¿lo harás?- le preguntó a la niña mientras tomaba sus manos.

-¡Si!- gritó con ilusión. -Seremos grandes amigos- ladeó la cabeza.

Taichi. El nombre de su hermano voló a su cabeza. Siempre la protegía, siempre lo hizo, durante su vida. Había muerto unos años antes de que naciera la pequeña Hikari, por eso ella no conocía al nieto de su tio-abuelo. Su corazón dió un vuelco, le echaba de menos. Fue un gran golpe, nunca se lo hubiera esperado. ¡Pero él tubo una gran vida feliz! Después de tener esos años locos como futbolista, sentó cabeza y se dedicó a la abogacía. Finalmente dejó su amor loco por Sora y encontró a alguien con quien ser feliz. El líder del equipo, el capitán, el valeroso Taichi.

La anciana tocó su cabellera. Más corta y con cabellos finos y fuertes. Luego sonrió al ver como otra sombra llegava atropelladamente junto a los demás. Se situó cerca de la primera y abrió los brazos, extendiéndolos mucho. La sonrisa ancha brillaba con la luz. Tenía un cabello muy alborotado, y en él había un objeto.

-¡Cuanto tiempo!

-Seguro pensabas en Taichi- habló suavemente la gata. Hikari asintió. Su nieta se había sentado cerca de ella y contemplaba el paisaje. -Me acuerdo de él, y de su amor loco por Sora- sonrió la digital.

-Si, esos momentos. ¡Hasta te pidió a ti que le ayudaras! Si andaba desesperado- sonrió la anciana.

-Sora- Gatomon ladeó la cabeza, también había querido mucho a esa humana.

-Ella finalmente se casó con Matt, y sus hijos eran tan monos de pequeños... Aoko, su hija, es una cantante de fama mundial, tiene un gran don.

-¿De qué murió Sora?- preguntó Gatomon, no se acordaba de ello.

-Fue una tragédia, había un atraco a un banco y Sora estaba en él, un disparo y ella murió...-Hikari lanzó otro supiro. ¿cuantos llevaba ya? -Y Matt, Matt murió de tristeza, dijeran lo que dijeran los médicos. Él la amaba, tonto de él que tardó tanto en darse cuenta...

-Aunque estubo a tiempo- sonrió la gata.

-Tienes razón- asintió Hikari. -¡Entrando atropelladamente en la boda de Sora con ese novio suyo, interrumpiendo, besando a Sora y finalmente se casaron ellos dos! Takeru estaba rojo de vergüenza al ver entrar a Yamato con esas pintas- Hikari sonrió muy, muy fuerte. -Son tantos los recuerdos, amiga.

La primera sombra ya no estaba sola, de ninguna manera. Ahora había tantas... Las dos últimas que habían llegado estaban en el centro. Una de ellas abrazaba a la primera y le tomaba del hombro que tenía libre. La otra sombra estaba a su lado, recostada en sus compañeras. Todas juntas, la luz se iba haciendo más potente, y ya se distinguían sus jovenes cuerpos y sus ropas. ¡Las mismas de antaño!

Ella juntó sus manos, y ya no los notó ásperas, sino suaves. Su piel...tersa de nuevo.

-Abuela, ¿cuándo tendré a mi Digimon?- preguntó Hikari desde el regazo de la abuela. Gatomon y ella se miraron. ¡Era cierto! La pequeña aún no tenía su digimon y aunque intentaba disimularlo con sonrisas, eso le dolía.

-Muy pronto- le dijo la abuela.

-¡Mis hermanos ya lo tienen! Keru siempre está haciendose el gracioso con su Patamon- se quejó la rubia. Hikari acarició sus cabellos con sus manos de anciana.

-Escúchamen- le indió a su tierna nieta. -Tu digimon llegará, y eso lo sé. ¿No lo sientes en tu corazón?- preguntó.

-¿En mi corazón?- la pequeña se acarició el pecho. -Algunas veces, laté muy fuerte...

-Eso es, tu corazón te dice que lo tendrás pronto. Sólo espera, esperanza y luz, cielo, son las fuerzas del mundo- Gatomon asintió a las palabras de su compañera.

-¿Pero cuanto tendré que esperar?- preguntó impaciente.

-Poco cariño, va, ve a jugar- la abuela empujó suavemente a su nieta. Esta se cruzó de brazos pero luego asintió y salió corriendo.

-Testarudilla- comentó la Gata. -No tiene esa serenidad de Iori- sonrió.

-¡Cómo la va a tener!- casi gritó Hikari. -Iori era un caso especial, tan sereno él... siempre brilló por eso. Murió hace bastante, creo... unos dias antes habíamos hablado. Dijo que cumplía su sueño y que tenía una hija preciosa. Fue una conversación breve pero siempre la recordare. Iori sabía sacar las cosas buenas de la gente, era muy especial. Takeru sufrió mucho su muerte...

-Su compañero ADN...-murmuró Gatomon. -Siempre echaremos de menos a nuestros compañeros- Hikari la entendió perfectamente.

La más pequeña de las sombras hacía su aparición. Se puso a un lado, sonriendo tímidamente. Estaba allí, con ellos. Su ropa de tonos oscuros era la misma que vestía años atrás. Bueno, igual que todos ciertamente.

Hikari tocó su rostro, y sintió la piel suave. Sonrió. Era verdad...

Un objeto gris colgaba de su cuello. Otro paso más. Ya tan sólo quedaba uno...

-¡Ah!- el gritó de la pequeña hizo despertar a las do compañeras. Hikari levantó la vista y vió a su nieta corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa Hikari?- le gritó. Gatomon frunció el entrecejo , preocupada.

-¡Un gusano!- chilló Hikari. Kari y Gatomon se miraron y se echaron a reir. -¡Abuela, me ataca!

-Es sólo un bichillo cielo- dijo tiernamente.

-Me da miedo- la pequeña lloraba del susto. Hikari miró a su compañera y ésta entendió rápidamente.

-Está bién, ya voy...-susurró mientrás se iba con la nieta. -¡Es como Joe!- le gritó desde lejos.

-Joe...-murmuró Hikari. Era el último que quedaba por mencionar. Ya estaban todos los elegidos. Joe, el mayor del grupo... quien dedicó toda su vida a curar enfermedad, y que por eso murió. Por un contagió... Pero, fue un buen hombre. Ella salió con él un par de veces, era protector, atento e inteligente. Casi perfecto. Hikari sonrió. Se acordaba de lo atento que era con todos, de sus gafas, de sus pintas, pero... él era el mayor. ¡Debía protegerlos! Siempre con esa idea a la cabeza..

Todos. Ahora si estaban todos, y la esperaban. La luz se abrió paso, y las sombras desaparecieron.

Eran ellos. Como los recordaba, como años atrás habían sido. Niños, jovenes, con sus ropas de aventuras. Mimi, con el sombrero rosado y el vestido; Koushiro con su ordenador; Joe, con aquella bolsa colgando del hombro; el sombrero extravagante de Sora; los googles encima de la cabeza de Daisuke, y también en la de Taichi; Miyako y Ken, de la mano, juntos; Iori y su mirada serena; y él... Takeru y aquel sombrero.

Todos, todos allí esperándola.

-Te esperábamos...

Hikari dió otros dos pasos más. Y ya podía tocarlos. Todos le lanzaron una mano...

-Hikari- Gatomon sintió algo en su interior y se acercó corriendo a su camarada. La encontró con los ojos cerrados. -¡Hikari!- le gritó.

-Gatomon...-murmuró la anciana.

-No te mueras- la digital lo sabía, sentía como su compañera se iba...lentamente.

-Me esperan- la mujer sonrió. -Estan todos, debo irme con ellos.

-¡No!- la digital se agarró a ella.

Hikari estió su mano...

-Estamos todos, finalmente- murmuró una de las voces.

-El equipo...

Hikari asintió y su mano rozó la de ellos.

-¡No vayas con ellos!- gritó la gata.

-Gatomon, escúchame- Hikari abrazó a su digital. -Hemos estado juntas, siempre. ¿Verdad?- la gata no respondió. -Llegó mi hora, mi querida amiga- Gatomon ya sollozaba. -Es hora de que yo vaya finalmente con mis amigos, y juntos cruzaremos la puerta. Soy la última digielegida, la última y finalmente todos descansaremos. He vivido una estupenda vida, y ahora vivirá mi legado. Es tiempo de mi ida, pero el mundo seguirá girando y girando. Yo marcho hoy, con ellos, pero ella- señaló a su pequeña nieta- seguirá viviendo.

Hikari finalemente tomó la mano de los fantasmas, no, de sus amigos.

-¡Al fin!- todos juntos gritaron.

-Amiga, la muerte finalmente atrapó a todos los elegidos- Hikari sonrió. Y Gatomon supo que era la última vez.

-¡Tardabas tanto en llegar!- gritó desesperado Taichi. Hikari sonrió y se subió más los guantes rosados de sus manos.

-¿Que querías tonto?- le preguntó mientrás golpeaba su cabeza.

-No molestes a Kari, Tai- le regañó Sora.

-¿Sabes cuantos años te estubimos esperando?- preguntó molesto.

-¡No hubieseis muerto!- Hikari les reclamó a todos. Ellos sonrieron. -Y tú- dirigió una mirada fiera al menor rubio del grupo, quien estaba cerca de su hermano. -¡Te voy a matar, me dejaste muy pronto, estúpido!- le reclamó.

-Hikari...oye..que...-intentó defenderse Takeru.

-Tranquilo Tk, que ya estás muerto- Daisuke rió su gracia.

-¡Bueno chicos! Finalmente todos juntos- todos miraron a Miyako. -¡Cruzemos la puerta!- todos se miraron. Como antes, la nueva puerta a nuevas aventuras. -¡Niños elegidos, en marcha!

Y los doce elegidos cruazron juntos la puerta, el camino entre la vida y la muerte. Jovenes de nuevo, juntos de nuevo. Como el equipo que eran...

-Chicos...-interrumpió Hikari su camino. Todos se giraron hacia ella, sonriendo. -Grácias, por esperarme- sus ojos castaños brillaron con las lágrimas. -Muchas grácias.

Gatomon se secó las últimas lágrimas y brilló, muy pontentemente. Perdió lentamente sus recuerdos y un manto la cubrió.

-¡Abuela!- gritó la niña con el corazón en un puño. Su abuela yacía con los ojos cerrados, y encima de ella había un digihuevo. Hikari abrió los ojos, unas lágrimas intentaban escaparse de ellos. El digihuevo brilló. La pequeña rubia lo tomó en sus manos, temblando y entonces... se abrió.

-Hola, me llamo Plotomon y soy tu compañera digimon.

Unos van, y otros vienen.

¿Cómo se llamaba a esto?

Ah sí.

Vida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya llegado, como a mi me ha emocionado escribirlo. Sé que podía haberlo hecho mejor, y hasta ahora mismo me planteo reescribirlo...pero no podría hacerlo. Podría añadir cosas, pero lo que quiero decir está dicho, de una manera o de otra. **

**Y me despido, ¡con miedo a ver este fic publicado en los malos-fics! **

**Gracias a todos. **

**Minna, thanks you! **

**Kyoko **


End file.
